I Can Explain
by shrieking minties 51
Summary: ... Varon could explain why he could explain why he could explain himself... but that would take way too much explaining... [VxA because apparantly i'm one of the sick few that write this pairing.]


**A/N: my first Yaoi fic!!! It's completely stupid of course, but I can't stand Mai and am totally obsessed with VaronAmelda so I thought I'd give it a shot. I think I'm the only freak in the universe who actually is and I have no idea how I got hooked on it, but yeah…**

**Oh and Amelda is waaaaaayyyy OOC, Raphael is a little OOC, Varon is a teeny bit OOC. But all are OOC for a reason.**

**This was sort of attempted fluff, presumably failed fluff. I honestly don't think anyone will get it… it's completely useless drabble **

**Summary: Varon's in trouble, big trouble… **

**Disclaimer: sobs no, I don't own yugioh this is an OUTRAGE but I won't press the matter… I don't own the Simpsons either… also an outrage**

****

I Can Explain

'oh. My. God.'

It wasn't like he'd planned it! Well, not really, he may have thought something up last night… but, considering the state he was in, he just couldn't remember…

Something about a hell of a lot of alcohol, then it was kind of like that episode on the Simpsons when Homer got ridiculously drunk… they all went out for a "civilized" drink… then the rest of the scene went missing…

That didn't explain why he'd thought about it before last night, but it was a damn good excuse. Considering they didn't know that.

Varon didn't drink often, and considering his current situation, it was easy to see why he veered away from it. In fact, he had absolutely no idea what had possessed him to do so last night in the first place.

'oh my GOD!'

He wishedshewould just shut up. He was having a hard enough time trying to figure out how to explain the inexplicable with the headache he'd earned himself.

Okay, so it wasn't really that hard to explain, but he couldn't explain to them why it was easy to explain, because then he would need to do a whole lot more explaining, so he couldn't really explain it to them at all.

But he was going to have to explain it sooner or later.

'OH MY GOD'

Explain why he was even at a bar, considering the legal age limit was twenty-one, not eighteen like it was in Australia… and explain why _he _was there too.

'What. The. Fuck?!'

Explain why he could explain himself easily, even if it meant putting his heart on the line, something Varon was definitely _not_ familiar with…

'What the FUCK'

(God, that woman was like a banshee…) Explain why he could explain why he could explain himself, Varon wasn't looking forward to that bit either…

'WHAT THE FUCK!'

Oh yeah, and explain why he had been found in bed that morning with none other than Amelda by Raphael and Mai. The former suppressing hysterical laughter, the latter (being the one screaming) looming over the two, breathing like a wounded rhinoceros.

Varon sighed, this just wasn't going to be his day.

He wondered why he was so calm about the whole situation, his thoughts slowed by a shocking hangover. And then, it clicked…

Eyes as wide as dinner plates, Varon attempted to stammer some sort of elaborate lie.

'I- I wasn't!! We didn't… I- ah…'

Amelda was helping none, the redhead looked as though he was trying to suffocate himself with the bed sheets, his face a shade of crimson that put his hair to shame.

'what… what… the HELL!'

Raphael snorted. Unable to control his amusement at the whole situation.

Varon felt like killing the blonde, what on earth was so damn funny about this! This was humiliating. Not to mention his chances with Mai just flew out the window.

His chance with the girl had just flown out the window, true, but Varon realized he honestly couldn't bring himself to care all that much. Maybe it was the hangover, maybe it was the fact that the person beside him seemed about a hundred times more attractive than her right then… Varon didn't know. He didn't care about that either. Meeting the silver gaze of a very red Amelda, he smiled.

'… I can explain'

A/N: wow! The word "explain" pops up no less than 17 times in a one shot (not counting the title); that's a lot when you think about it…


End file.
